Marlene
by mmmartta3
Summary: Un pedacito de Marlene McKinnon.


**_Disclaimer: _**Si esto fuera mío, la saga se llamaría Los Merodeadores y por qué Sirius Black es tan jodidamente increíble. Vamos, que no soy Joanne.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Casa Ravenclaw" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

─ Levanta McKinnon, tenemos una misión y si llegamos tarde será Moody el que se encargue de hacernos pedacitos.

A Marlene le costó un momento situar el lugar donde se encontraba, pero tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, toda la información abordó su mente. Estaba en casa de Sirius, desnuda, en su cama. Por suerte, o por desgracia, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Se tomó unos segundos para sí misma, para reflexionar antes de abrir los ojos. A día de hoy todavía no sabía muy bien cómo empezó aquella especie de… lo que sea que tengan Black y ella. Quería a Henry, de eso estaba segura, pero es que, desde hacía un tiempo, ya no se sentía tan unida a él. Era como si la hubiese dejado de comprender, como si se hubiese quedado atrapado en el pasado, como si Marlene se hubiese mudado a Marte y él permaneciese en la tierra. La mujer suponía que el hecho de estar metida hasta las cejas en la resistencia contra el maldito mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos tenía algo que ver en el deterioro de la relación, pero tampoco mucho.

Sin embargo, con Sirius era todo más fácil. Se entendían bien, no hacía falta entrar en detalles sobre sus vidas y eran capaces de dejar de lado los problemas cuando intimaban. Porque básicamente era lo único que hacían. Es decir, eran compañeros de la Orden y trabajaban bien juntos, pero tampoco especialmente bien. En realidad Marlene se llevaba mejor con Dorcas o con los gemelos Prewett, pero el maldito es joven y, curiosamente, tenía mucha experiencia en la cama, así que se solía permitir a si misma pasar un buen rato con él esporádicamente. Era solo sexo, eso lo tenía claro desde que empezó, pero últimamente no había podido evitar cogerle cariño al chico.

─ Marlene, en serio, tienes que levantarte.

Ante la insistencia de su amante, Marlene acabó por levantarse de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha sin cruzar ni una palabra con aquel con quien había pasado la noche. Pretendía no expandirse mucho bajo el agua, pero de nuevo una retahíla de pensamientos a cerca de su relación con el joven la distrajo de sus quehaceres. Esta vez, recuerda la noche anterior, les había tocado de pareja para vigilar la casa de los padres de Evans. La pobre chica estaba preocupada porque, siendo hija de muggles podían ir a por ella y su familia. Fue una guardia tranquila. Lo más complicado fue mantener la vista fija en la casa mientras una chica, que suponían la hermana de Lily, se besuqueaba con su repugnante novio. Acabaron la guardia justo a tiempo para cenar, y el chico insistió en invitarla. Cuando lo hizo, Marlene ya sabía lo que quería, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia. Llevaba más de un mes sin mantener relaciones sexuales, y la última vez había sido con Sirius, también. No quería creer que su matrimonio se estaba yendo al garete, así que trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que sólo era una mala racha, pero cada vez era más complicado. Cerró el agua bruscamente y salió del baño poco después, no merecía la pena ofuscarse con eso ahora.

* * *

Ese mismo día, en la otra punta de Londres, Henry McKinnon se despertaba solo en su cama de matrimonio de la casa familiar. Se levantó tratando de no hacer ruido, y descubrió una lechuza en el marco de la ventana. Era Marlene, decía que no había podido ir a casa a dormir por asuntos de la Orden, pero que no se preocupase, que estaba bien. No le hacía especial gracia que su mujer anduviera por ahí intentando salvar el mundo y poniendo en peligro su vida, pero sabía que cuando a Marlene se le ponía algo entre ceja y ceja no había mago que se lo sacara. A continuación, Henry se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones de la casa, en silencio. Abrió lentamente la puerta, temiendo despertar a la personita que allí dormía, quería asegurarse de que su princesa estaba bien.

La pequeña Emma McKinnon reposaba sobre su camita de sábanas rosas, respirando acompasadamente. Tenía carita de ángel, como su madre, pero el color del pelo lo había heredado de él: Castaño. Era la persona que más quería en el mundo, sin lugar a dudas. Y más ahora que su matrimonio no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. Se querían, eso lo sabía, pero ya no era lo mismo que antes, ya no encontraba esa complicidad que les había caracterizado siempre. Henry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, tenía que hacer algo para recuperar a su mujer.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Marlene llegó a casa agotada, después de un largo día realizando misiones para la Orden. Unos mortífagos habían intentado atacar una población de muggles al sur y ellos eran los encargados de evitarlo. Cuando abrió, el olor a comida invadió su nariz, haciéndole la boca agua y provocando que las tripas le rugieran con fuerza.

─ Hola Marlie.

─ ¿Qué es todo eso, Henry? ─ Preguntó la mujer tras observar un mantel rojo y algunas velas sobre la mesa de su salón.

─ Emma está dormida y hacía mucho que no compartíamos un momento romántico. He pensado que te gustaría.

En ese momento, a Marlene se le borró el cansancio de un plumazo. Realmente hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos tenía un gesto romántico con el otro, así que la ilusionó muchísimo que su marido hubiera decidido preparar algo así.

Fue una cena muy amena, durante la cual, por un par de horas, ambos se olvidaron de las imperfecciones de su relación, de todos los problemas que tenían. Recuperaron una diminuta parte de la magia y la pasión de antaño, y con ese fragmento tan pequeño, tuvieron más que suficiente, al fin y al cabo, ellos nunca se habían dejado de querer, sólo necesitaban un empujón que les devolviera la ilusión. Esa noche, el matrimonio McKinnon hizo el amor por primera vez en meses.

* * *

Aproximadamente un mes después, la feliz noticia sorprendió a la pareja: ¡Embarazada! Otra vez. Ambos se alegraron muchísimo, ese nuevo retoño les serviría para consolidar lo que habían estado intentando recuperar durante el último mes. Marlene se había dejado de ver con Sirius y, tanto Henry como ella, estaban haciendo enormes esfuerzos por conocerse de nuevo. Durante los meses de embarazo, parecía que iban recuperando aquella relación de la que disfrutaron unos años atrás. El nacimiento del bebé fue una chispa de alegría en el oscuro panorama que la guerra les presentaba. Hacía felices, no solo a sus padres y a la pequeña Emma, que estaba encantada, sino también a amigos y familiares, que veían en él esperanzas de un futuro mejor.


End file.
